Weakness
by Transformer-Slash
Summary: Megatron had only one weakness, and it was finally time to put it behind him. Megatron/Starscream. Plug'n'Play. Mild spoilers for ROTF/comics.


Warning: Megatron/Starscream. Plug'n'Play (lower cables). Mild ROTF/comic Spoilers. Mature for mech-sex.

This was written during the events of The ROTF prequel comic "Defiance". It is between the time Megatron is shown the past by the fallen, and when Optimus comes to get him. If you didn't read "Defiance" don't sweat it. Just understand that this is movie-verse in the past just before the war starts.

Edit Comments: And so the saga of me fixing my work continues. Not a whole lot was done to this one. If you read it once, don't bother reading it again.

* * *

Starscream had returned from his monitoring rounds. The ships of the invaders still loomed far out in the Eshems Nebula. They had been thwarted on their planetary attack, and Starscream was eager to hear his commander's plan for the next move. He walked with confidence down the corridor that led to Megatron's chambers. He knew he would not be stopped for the guards had learned to fear him. After all, they had heard the rumors of the time Starscream had nearly offlined a guard for getting in-between him and an injured Megatron.

That was long ago, when Starscream did not hold the position of air commander. Megatron had been hurt in battle, and taken to his room for private treatment. Starscream had demanded to be there, but the guard was obnoxious and insisted he remain outside. Starscream knocked his lights out. He and Megatron had always had a strong affinity. Such things were hushed in their society. Love of that form was not spoken about where others could hear, but behind closed doors Megatron and Starscream were together in the most eternal way Cybertronians knew.

"Starscream?" Megatron asked as his door slid open. Starscream knew the code to open his door even on the complete locked-down setting.

"Yes. I just finished patrol. Their position is unmoved," Starscream reported.

"I see. They have not retreated, so they will perish." Megatron's optics seemed to glow a harsh red in the dim room. Starscream hadn't remembered his optics being that color. The stone behind him floated in its energy field, and gave Starscream a strange shudder of foreboding.

"Perish?" Starscream tried not to sound afraid. He had never seen such determination set in Megatron's eyes. "Do you really think they intend a full scale attack, after we dealt with that first wave so easily?"

"What they intend does not matter," Megatron said firmly. "I can no longer idly sit back while invaders try to take what is ours. The mere attempt is a great insult, and the punishment must be death. And we must control the outer planets with the same hand. We cannot allow Cybertron to live in fear any longer."

"Megatron..." Starscream had long thought that Cybertron's passive stance was the wrong one, but this… This he had never thought of. Attacking outer planets, ones that had given no provocation, that was…

"Do you think I'm crazy?" Megatron asked as if he could read his partners thoughts.

"No," Starscream sighed. "I just cannot imagine our people becoming used to war easily. Optimus and his crew-"

"Are inconsequential," Megatron finished for him. "What the weak think does not matter. I will make Cybertron strong, like it was long ago in time forgotten." He turned to face Starscream who had yet to approach closer. What little light there was rebounded off of Starscream's chassis showing the curve of where armor met in seams. His optics glowed in a way that was quizzical, almost frightened. "Starscream, I will need to ask you to do something."

"Anything," Starscream said earnestly.

"We will go to war, and as you say many will not follow. But you will follow. I need you to." Megatron gently held Starscream's chin, turning it up slightly so he could look into his optics. "Promise me, that no matter what happens, you will follow me."

"I-" Starscream felt a cold rush of terror as never before. Megatron was asking him to follow blindly into battles that could rage for centuries, across countless worlds. Could he agree to such a thing? Could he break the eons old tradition of defense without offense? Could he throw it all away just because Megatron asked him to? Could he ignore the obsession in Megatron's optics? The cold, deep obsession. It was the answer to these questions that made him afraid. The answer was undoubtedly yes.

"Starscream, you know that I love you, and you know that without your support, I can do nothing." Megatron's tone was not pleading, but demanding. "Promise me."

"I- I promise." Starscream wanted to look away, but he could not, he was held at rapt by Megatron's dark red optics. "I really would do anything for you." Starscream sealed his promise with a kiss. It was unlike any he'd shared before. It was a powerful, hungry kiss. All the tenderness that had been in the past ones seemed distant, replaced by the fire of the moment.

They both knew they didn't have time to fully interface, someone could need to speak with Megatron at any moment. It had to be quick, but it had to be. Starscream willingly slid onto the floor, still locked in embrace on the way down. It soon didn't matter that someone could come busting in any second. Rational thought was quickly being lost in passion. Starscream's groin plating slid aside.

Megatron restrained Starscream's arms. It was not a necessary action, but it seemed to heighten his passion. Foreplay was quickly drawing to a close, and he slid aside his own plating. His lower interface cable found Starscream's port with all the speed that experience brought and Starscream tried to reciprocate the connection. "No," Megatron hissed into his audio receptor, using his palm to restrain Starscream's cable. Starscream had never been denied a complete circuit before, and he had never felt the effects either.

"M-Megatron!" His vocalizer staggered out. It was too much, all the energy pouring in and no way of letting it out. He rode on the edge of overload, trapped in a cyclone of pleasure and confusion, unable to release. "Please! Let me-" Megatron did not give him a chance to finish his sentence, and he blasted Starscream with more energy than he ever had before.

Starscream offlined his optics for a moment, before letting them come on again. The pale, soft red they had been before was replaced with a color like human blood. Megatron finally took Starscream's cable and completed their connection. Starscream had the most violent overload of his entire life. Megatron showed no sign of what he was feeling, the feedback was enough to send him over the edge, yet he seemed determined to show no outward sign.

"Starscream," Megatron growled at his air commander, who was lying spent on the floor beneath him. "Someone is coming," Megatron said with a strange sense of knowing.

"I-I will go then," Starscream muttered, and shakily got to his feet. He left the room feeling completely lost. What had sparked such passion in Megatron, he would never know.

* * *

"Love is a weakness." The Fallen spoke from his stone tomb, "In all its forms, love causes you to do things that are not in your own interest. It must be eradicated from your processor."

"Yes." Megatron said, turning to the stone and entering a low bow. "I will consider that my farewell."


End file.
